Love's Silhoutte
by LavenderHaze
Summary: Gaara, the mysterious popular one. Sakura, the average pinkhaired girl. Their roles were meant to be played seperately, but with a bit of music, who knows? Love is unexpected. xGaaSakuSasux
1. Jiraiya's Gone Big

**Hi guys! Here I am with yet, another fic! Enjoy. Mwuah!**

**Me: I don't own Naruto… or Gaara…. T-T BUT! I do own my beloved GAARA PLUSHIE!**

**Gaara: .**

-----

**Chapter 1: Jiraiya's Gone Big**

-----

**ATTENTION!**

**Note to Students: **Jiraiya-sensei has oh-so generously created a new musical for the junior class of Konaha High.

**Tryouts for **_**Love's Silhoutte**_

Time: 3:30-4:00p.m.

Where: Auditorium

Further Info: See Sasori-sensei (Room 103)

**ALL Juniors Encouraged To Attend!**

Extra Credit for Drama Class Included

-----

Sakura Haruno shifted her weight onto her left foot, staring at the neon pink flier posted on the school's message board. Oh, so now Jiraiya-sensei had FINALLY put his writing skills to good use. She was pretty tired of having to see the dirty old man's perverted novels strewn on his already-messy desk. Not that she had aa very strong grudge against pervert4ed fifty-something-year-olds, but it's kinda disturbing when your own _biology _teacher is like that… Well then again, maybe that's the reason the principal, Tsunade-sama, put him in that position. Jiraiya-sensei had a thorough knowledge of the human body. Both genders. Literally. Anyways, the pink-haired teen had an audition to worry about this afternoon rather than letting her mind wander about the weirdness of her school.

First of all, she needed the extra credit so she had_ better_ score a part. It wasn't that Sakura was a horrible actress, but she just didn't like the assignments Sasori-sensei (drama teacher) gave out. In other words, Sakura tended to be a bit rebellious.

"Hey Billboard Brow!" Ino Yamanaka, the best friend, appeared, as if by magic, which she referred to as 'stealth.' But, Sakura was going to stick to her side of the story.

"Ino-pig, are you trying out?" Sakura kept her eyes on the poppy-colored notice.

"Of course! Everyone knows my drama grade!" Ino's sky-blue eyes sparkled with pure enthusiasm. True, Ino would be quite the opponent in battling for the main character slot. No matter. It was still worth a try.

"Well, you'll just have to try and beat me!" Sakura stuck out a pink tongue before whirling around and disappearing into the sea of teens. It was official. Sakura was looking forward to these try-outs.

-----

**Lei-Ming: **No, I-I don't think it'd work.

**Sho: **But, we could create our own memories. I know I can never replace Tobi, but we could—

**Lei-Ming: **Please. Don't mention Tobi.

**Sho: **Sorry….

**Lei-Ming: **Excuse me. I need to make a run to Ano Tea.

-----

Sakura re-read the part she'd be enacting. She sighed. Ino was already making her way onstage while she was stuck in the freakin' end of the line. How troublesome… Crap. Shikamaru's troublesome habit was rubbing off on her. Ah, the lazy ass. Though, he was one damn good friend.

"Tobi, is that you?" Ino began when her cue to speak came.

No answer—just some rustling.

"H-Hello?" Dang. Ino looked professional. She shivered as if outside, where the actual scene took place.

Suddenly, Sakura felt insecure. There were so many other people ahead of her… A shuffling sounded behind her. What the heck? Sabaku No Gaara? Trying out? Sakura blinked. He was, like, one of THE most popular people, aside from Sasuke Uchiha, who Sakura considered was one pompous ice cube.

"What?" Gaara's sea foam eyes flickered to the girl in front of him. His 'question' actually was more of a statement.

"Huh?" Sakura felt her face go red. She must've been staring! God, how embarrassing… "Uhm… I was just wondering why you'd be here."

"Why? I can't be here?" Gaara withdrew a black iPod Touch from his pocket and began listening. It was probably some loud heavy metal song by Papa Roach or Atreyu something…

Sometimes, Sakura wondered why Gaara was popular. Oh, and why Sasuke was too. They were both the brooding and mysterious type. Gaara was good-looking, she'd hand him that, but other than that, he's a complete mystery—like a shadow of some sort. He didn't talk much, he skulked in the shadows, and didn't seem to have any friends, save his siblings, Temari and Kankuro. But, they were both older and never had a chance to hang with their red-headed baby brother until lunch or after school. Hm… Sakura stepped up as the line moved. Maybe that's why he had so many annoying fangirls. Sakura glanced to the side. Yups. There they were, ogling him with pink hearts in their eyes. Don't they get it? Just forcing themselves onto him would _never _work. Oh well. As long as they're happy. But before Sakura could move on to over-analyzing the Uchiha….

"Ms. Haruno?" Sakura jerked awake from her daydreaming.

"Nani?"

"Your turn." Sasori-sensei rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Go on! Impress us." Jiraiya giggled like a school girl, giddy at the fact _he _was watching his masterpiece come to life. Hn. At least someone here was encouraging.

Sakura clambered onto the stage, which suddenly seemed very high. Why were there so many people here? Her eyes darted about nervously and she could vaguely feel a bead of perspiration form above her brow. There was Ino, looking calmly up at her from one of the auditorium's plush, red seats. The bubbly blond took a long swig from an ice cold water bottle. God. Sakura would kills for some nice, cool refreshing water.

"Ahem. You may start." Sasori shuffled a few papers and looked up.

_Wait. Sakura, calm. Remember those breathing techniques Gai-sensei taught the class right before a dodgeball game?_

**Yeah. Those were pretty stupid. CHA!!!**

Oh great. It was _her _again. THE Inner. Just when she thought her double spirit had poofed away…

_So? He said they calm the 'youthful' heart and soul._

Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Sakura moved her hands up, then down as she breathed. Here goes nothing.

"No… I-I… Don't think it'd work." Sakura's eyes were downcast as she wrung her wrists nervously.

"But… We could create our own memories! I know I can never replace Tobi, but… We could—" Sasori-sensei read from the script as Sho.

"Please." Sakura's eyes watered. She clutched her wrists harder. Damn, it was all coming naturally! "D-Don't mention Tob-Tobi…"

"Sorry…"

"Excuse me." Sakura wiped away an involuntary tear. She looked up, straight at Sasori-sensei, like he really _was _Sho. "I-I need to make a run to Ano Tea." Her eyes had a shifty, uncomfortable look to them as her feet carried her hurriedly away off stage.

"Thank you, Sakura. The nervous wringing was a nice touch," Jiraiya complimented.

"Thanks." Sakura smirked. The wringing part wasn't exactly an act. She really was hella nervous and if she hadn't been so focused on her acting, she probably would've peed in her pants. That would've made her the laughing stock of the school for the rest of the air.

"Hey Forehead! You actually did pretty well!" Ino offered some water to her friend.

"Thanks, Piggy. I can say the same to you." Sakura accepted the refreshment. "Good luck with getting the part of Lei-Ming."

"You too. You'll need it." Ino flashed one of her million dollar smiles.

Either Ino used her mind-reading (that was her special power of eavesdropping without getting caught, but that sounded too evil) or she was just being over-the-top arrogant. Sakura liked to think it was the latter.

"Ok, Gaara. Go ahead."

Now this got _everyone's _attention. Gaara in theater? Not really the most expected mix.

"WOOHOO! GO GAARA!" Naruto Uzumaki. The sunshine blond in the front row. Was he Gaara's friend or something? Why was he cheering so loud? Sakura furrowed her brows. She didn't know Naruto that well, but she knew enough to know he was a loud, cheeky ramen-lover with some special friendship power that she envied so.

"Hn." Gaara glared at an oblivious Naruto and proceeded. He'd be going for Shu's part.

"It's Lei-Ming… I'm worried about her." Gaara had a low, husky voice, embedded with an air of fear and confusion. Perfect. It was a no-brainer he'd get his part.

"What for?" Jiraiya read from his own script. He was pretending to be Shu's best friend, Tai.

"I don't know. I've been… following her lately. I saw her at the liqour store not too long ago to buy a few joints."

"Joints?! Lei-Ming KNOWS smoking's bad for her."

"I know!" Gaara's eyes crinkled in a worried fashion. "I-I hope she's ok…."

One word: Wow. That was probably the most emotion Gaara's ever shown in the extent of his young teenage life. And that wasn't even real! Damn, he's good. He made it seem as if it were really happening.

"Forehead, I think they've got themselves a winner." Ino gaped in awe.

-----

A week passed already. What a drag…. Shit. Double shit. Shika's stupid bad habits…. The pinky cursed underneath her breath and dragged herself to the school's message board.

Goosebumps formed on her fair skin and it wasn't from the cold. Frankly, she felt pretty scared to know if she had gotten the part of Lei-Ming.

"Excuse me." Sakura pushed past some student. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Shino. He was that one who had brought bugs to show-and-tell back in kindergarten. Hm… Sakura almost laughed out loud at the incident. It had happened so long ago when Shino Aburame accidentally let out a whole swarm of beetles. The teacher had freaked and practically had a heart attack.

Anyways, to the cast listing!

-----

**THE CAST LISTING FOR **_**LOVE'S SILHOUTTE**_

Main Characters:

**-Lei-Ming: **_Sakura Haruno_

**-Shu: **_Sabaku No Gaara_

**-Tai: **_Shino Aburame_

**-Ayame: **_Ino Yamanaka_

**-Tobi: **_Sasuke Uchiha_

-----

That was all Sakura read up to. She, out of all people, had gotten the part! She… WAS LEI-MING! OMFG! Squealing in delight, Sakura squeezed her way out of the throng of students that had now gathered and headed towards her locker in a daze. She was Lei-Ming. Not anyone else. And Gaara was Shu!

Wait. GAARA WAS SHU! Sakura froze in mid-step.

Did this mean they needed to rehearse together? She had read over the whole script and thanks to Jiraiya-senseit, Shu and Lei-Ming had a lot of intimate parts… Oh great. Just great.

-----

**Hey guys! How was that for a first chapter? I know I should cease my HORRIBLE habit of writing a story and starting another one, but this one just begged to be written. You'll see. It's worth the reading. I'll, of course, be continuing my other fanfic, The Diaries of Pink, as well. So yesh, look forward to it! Anyways, I only have one thing to say!**

**Me: Gaara will give you all a cookie if you review!**

**Gaara: MINE! MY COOKIES!**

**Me: Uh…. Ignore him? Anyways… R&R**


	2. Weakened in Heart

**Here, I inserted a little song that I made up. I have the tune down and everything, but since I can't put it in here, I'll just post up the lyrics. xD Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. It's only the second, but I hope it's good.**

**Warning: Shino goes a bit OOC in the middle. But it's probably only going to happen this once.**

-----

**Chapter 2: Weakened in Heart**

-----

Sakura sat alone at her usual table, picking at a stick of anko dumplings. Normally, she would've gobbled it all in just a few bites, but today, her stomach churned with disgust. This afternoon after school, which was only a few hours away, was the first rehearsal of _Love's Silhoutte_.

"Hey Sakura, the first rehearsal's this afternoon right?" Ino and Hinata joined their friend, sliding their lunch trays onto the table's surface.

"Yeah." She groaned and speared an anko dumpling, watching all its contents ooze out. It wasn't that working with one of the school's hottest guys bothered her like hell, but it was the nervous sensation she'd get whenever nearing the likes of Gaara. First of all, she'd have to face down the jealous and pissed fangirls. Second of all, Gaara had a tendency to be quick in changing emotions. One second, he may be acting all tough and indifferent. Another, he might be snappish and out of patience.

"What's wrong? Isn't having Gaara as your co-actor a good thing?" Tenten followed up behind Hinata, plopping down beside Sakura with a pudding cup.

"I seriously don't know." The said teenager side-glanced at the redhead, who sat in silence with his two older siblings.

"I-I'd say it's a good thing S-Sakura-chan," Hinata spoke softly.

"Yeah, yeah. We all know you'd kill to act with Sunshine Boy over there." Ino jabbed a finger at Naruto, who was… snorting ramen up his nose. Oh, gross.

Tenten chuckled. "He's not that bad. I mean, he's easy to make friends and he's pretty nice. Remember that time when he let you borrow a pencil, Hinata? And you practically fainted!"

"T-Ten-ten-chan!" Hinata flushed a deep crimson.

"HEY! Where's Shika-kun?" Ino suddenly remembered and popped the question out of the blue. Wow. So much for caring for a friend.

"I don't know." Tenten shrugged, returning to her hoagie.

Hinata, relieved to be let off the hook, replied, "I-I think he's w-with Chouji-kun and Kiba-kun."

"Naturally." Ino huffed, crossing her arms and ignoring her chicken salad.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friends' behavior. Her own problem had already been forgotten and Hinata was now the center of attention. Which was a good thing for herself. She really didn't like it when her friends teased her, but it was their own kooky way of bonding. Finally chewing thoughtfully on a bite of dumpling, Sakura looked back once again at Gaara. He was totally ignoring his arguing elders. At that moment, she wondered what he was thinking….

-----

Brrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg!

The school bell rang loudly, echoing throughout the school. Crowds of eager students filed out from the classrooms, buzzing excitedly.

_Great. Auditions. _Sakura moaned inwardly, slapping a palm to her forehead.

"Hey Forehead! You ready?" Ino bounded on over, tugging at the pink-haired girl's arm.

"I think so…" Sakura allowed herself to be dragged to the auditorium. She didn't have much choice anyway, what with Ino's demanding personality.

-----

"Let's get in a line, everyone. Come on! Chop, chop!" There was Jiraiya-sensei once again, commanding all the amateur actors.

In a hustle, all the students were in single file, eager to start reading off the script.

"Now, just as an announcement, today, we're not going to be acting. It's your job to go home and memorize your lines first." Sasori-sensei stopped to take in the fact that the students just groaned. "Ahem." With that, everyone quited down immediately. Now that Sakura thought about it, Sasori-sensei kinda looked like Gaara…. "In replacement of reading off of the script, Jiraiya and I thought we should focus on the songs. None of you have had a chance to even get familiar with them yet. I doubt any of you know what we're even singing."

"Wait. We're singing?"Naruto looked confused.

"It's a musical, dobe." Sasuke was right beside his best friend, looking incredibly bored.

"Sasuke's right. It's a musical." Jiraiya wiggled his fingers. "Anyways, the songs are-"

"I'M NOT SINGING DIRTY SONGS!" Shino suddenly burst out. Whoa. Everyone turned to look at Bug Boy. Had the world come to an end? "If I have to sing vulgar songs, then I QUIT! I cannot act like this!"

"Ahem." Jiraiya stared at his student. "The songs… weren't composed by me. Unfortunately."

"Ok." Shino shrugged and fixed his dark sunglasses, which shielded his mysterious eyes. Ooh… The suspense.

"Now. As I was saying, the songs are all pretty easy to learn and they sound really good as well. Let's welcome our one and only piano player, Kurenai Yuuhi!"

Applauding broke out through the air as a tall, lanky woman stepped out. Her piercing red contacts scanned the polished keys of the piano as she sank into the stool, satisfied. Perfect. Just perfect.

"Here are your music sheets. First up, we'll have Lei-Ming come and practice her solo. Listen to the music first, then try to do it yourself." Sasori-sensei came around, passing out packets of lyrics. Oh joy. More things to memorize.

Wait. FREEZE! Did he just say Lei-Ming? As in the person who'd be impersonating Lei-Ming? Did he really mean… Sakura? She froze in place, her muscles tensing. She may be one hell of an actress, but what made her think that she could sing? Sure, her voice had been tested out before in front of an audience, but she was FIVE and in a freaking CHOIR! Ugh…

"Sakura-chan, go on stage!" Someone nudged her.

"Huh? Oh, right Naruto!" Sakura hurried up. How did the blond know her name? And what was up with the 'chan' part? Oh well. Some things were meant for later.

-----

Sakura knew the tune to her solo already. She was now ready for a full run-through of the song. Great. Her palms were sweating as the piano started to play a melancholy melody, which rebounded through Sakura's heart. For some reason, she felt a deep connection to the song, which was about the death of love, supposedly. It brought out something within her. As her cue came around, her vocal chords pushed out the most amazing voice she'd ever sung in. Definitely one of her better days.

_Was surprised when I watched him turn away  
__No regret etched on his face  
__God I didn't know what to say  
__Throat was dry of words_

_When a train comes crashing in  
__Knocking sense to your brain  
__You take that chance  
__And tackle it again_

_**Chorus:  
**__Time just runs along, doing its job  
__It further breaks every shard of your heart  
__That you've already dropped  
__Life just comes along, completing stories  
__Of the melancholy type  
__That beckon tears to just fall_

_When the heart's in a weakened state  
__I'm holding onto the cracks  
__Looking like I'm out  
__Soul is drowning in black_

_When a plane comes crashing in  
__Knocking sense to your mind  
__You take that risk  
__And drink up 'til divine_

_**Chorus**_

-----

Silence. Everyone's blank stare told her that there was a slight possibility they didn't appreciate her performance. She was on the brink of dying of embarrassment right there on the spot, but applauds started to echo in the room. Whistles, cheers, and uproarious claps were brought up.

Sakura was flushed when she bowed. No, she wasn't really the boastful type, but it really does feel good when you're being flattered so.

"Good job. I think I'll enjoy working with you." A light hand was placed on her shoulder when she exited the stage and started to make her way to the back of the line.

-----

**So what'd you guys think? I've always envisioned Sakura as having some graceful moments. I mean, in the series, she's never really had a chance to dress up or anything. In ending credits and stuff maybe, but in the series, I don't believe she's had a chance to put on something beautiful.**

**R&R!**

**P.S. The song's called Weakened in Heart.**


End file.
